Yandere Simulator New students, and New love
by PDBNoire15Awakening
Summary: New students came to Yandere-Chan's high school, but some of the girls that fell in love with Senpai, now falls in love with the new students. Will Yandere-Chan be able to have Senpai all to herself without killing anyone?


_**Hey guys. First Yandere Simulator Fanfiction. So… Yeah. Enjoy. Disclaimer-No I don't own Yandere Simulator. Yandere Dev does.**_

Chapter 1 New students

-In class 2-1-

"Class before we start our lesson, we have 3 new student joining us." Ms. Fuka said. "And I want you all to make them feel welcomed to our school." She added. With the class understanding, they all responded with, "Yes ma'am!" "You 3 may come in now." Said Ms. Fuka. The 3 student walked in but the new students were twins. Two were boys who looked alike and the other was a girl who was shy for her 1st day of school. The reason they were twins because of their dark skins. (Not being racist.) The boy on the right spoke in Japanese the other students couldn't understand the first time until Mina Rin translated and said, "He said." "My name is Paris Deshaun Butler, but you all can just call me PDB short for my full name. This is my twin sister Iris Blaze Butler, but we don't say her middle name that often. And this is my twin brother Danny Jinx Butler, but in school me and my sister can only call him Dan, and he goes by his nickname Phoenix Flame after school. It is a pleasure meeting you all." "That was a good introduction speech you just made for you and your siblings, Paris." Ms. Fuka said. Please the 3 of you can take your seats. Sit where ever you 3 want." She added. "Thank you."

The twins said, and they choose their seats. Phoenix Flame sat by Koharu Hinata, who fell like she had a competition with him as soon as he sat next to her. Iris sat between Mina and Hayato Haruki. PDB was the last one to take his seat, he sat down next to Yandere Chan. As class started the twins was starting to take notes when they need to study for a test. Then Ms. Fuka asked her class, "Now can anyone give me the simplified answer of 5x^2(2x-3)." PDB was the first to raise his hand. "Yes, Paris." Ms. Fuka said as she called on PDB. "Would the answer be 10x^3-15x^2?" PDB asked. "Correct." Ms. Fuka said. "Can you come up to the board and explain your answer?" She asked. PDB got up and went to the chalkboard, and started to work the problem out he said and explained. "It was simple. I eventually have to change the problem first to (5x^2)(2x)+(5x^2)(-3). Then I multiplied 5x^2 and 2x to get 10x^3 and I also had to multiply 5x^2 and negative 3 to get negative 15x^2, and that's how I got my answer 10x^3-15x^2." "Very good. You may go back to your seat." Ms. Fuka told PDB. The class was continuing until the bell rang for lunch. "Remember class. As soon as we get back, we will finish the rest of our history lesson. Class dismissed." Ms. Fuka said to the whole class. Some of the student went to the courtyard to eat their lunch and the rest went up to the rooftop to eat their lunch. (As you all may know, in Japan. Student would recently eat their lunch on the rooftop.) PDB, Phoenix, and Iris were at the courtyard with the other students, so they could start in a new school with new friends. As the time was passing by PDB was the first to finish his lunch and he started to look over his notes. Then PDB heard coughing form Kokona Haruku and was kind enough to take her to the nurse's office.

-In the nurse's office-

The nurse heard Kokona choking so she was able to give Kokona some very powerful medication, then Kokona was felling a lot better. "Th-thank you." Kokona said. "You're welcome Kokona, you should also thank this nice boy for helping you get here." The school nurse told Kokona. Then Kokona looked and blushed at PDB , then Kokona's eyes started to glistened up the moment, the she got up and ran over to hug PDB and said, "Thank you, if you didn't take me to the nurse's office, god knows what would happen." "Oh I'm talking about how this even happened I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kokona Haruku, and the school nurse is my aunt." She added. "Paris Deshaun Butler, but you can call me PDB short for my name if you want. It's nice to meet both." As PDB look at his phone he's gotten a text message from Iris saying that they were waiting for him near the classroom. "I got to run. My brother and sister wants me to be at class. Bye." PDB said as he ran out of the nurse's office.

Kokona what still staring into space and her aunt knew why her niece was like that. "Ooooooooooooohh. Looks like someone has a crush on him." The nurse said in a playful tone. "Uhh…I…Uhh. Please don't tell Saki and the other girls." Kokona begged he aunt. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.

-Class 2-1: 3:15 P.M. after school-

The school bell rung and the students started to pack up. "Remember class. I will not be here tomarrow so please go to class 3-2. will be teaching the same lessons to her students, and school will be open only for clubs. Class dismissed." Ms. Fuka said.

As student walked out of class some were heading to their clubs and other decided to hang out a bit longer. As PDB was walking around with Dan and Iris he ran into Kokona. Before Kokona had a chance to say anything Iris told PDB, "Where going to go find a club to join, make sure you do the same thing." Then Iris & Dan left for a club that they liked. Then without any warning Kokona yelled,"Ahhh! Senpai!" Then she went back to normal and said, "I mean… sup." "Oh hey Kokona nice meeting you again." PDB said. "So since we're going to be in the same school together I think maybe we could celebrate." Kokona said. "That's a great idea." PDB said. "But is you dad going to pick us up from school to take us there?" he asked. "My…dad." "Um, I got to run." Kokona started running out to the back of the school where the cherry tree was. PDB went after her saying, "Kokona wait." As soon as PDB found Kokona, he called her name, then Kokona notice PDB was standing right next to her and asked, "You came out here for me?" "Hey why were you running when I mention your dad? Is there something wrong?" PDB asked. "Well. There is one thing that I want to talk about." Kokona said. "I'm listening." PDB said. "Well ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot. Sometimes when he's drunk he comes into my room and…and…" Before Kokona could tell the rest of her story PDB told her. "Hey whatever your dad is doing to you. I can let you come with me to the police station and you can tell my dad what's happening." Kokona thought that she may just be safe with PDB if that happened, so she finished her story. "My dad… uses me as his toy he going to keep abusing me for the rest of my life." Kokona said, that's gotten PDB's attention. "Oh my god. Your dad does that to you? You need to talk to my dad right away. But I'll take you after I join a club, I promised my sister that I would join a club." PDB said. A few minutes later PDB walked into the Martial Arts Club and talked to the leader of the club Budo Masuta. "Welcome to the Martial Arts Club. What brings you here?" Budo asked PDB. "I would like to join this club if it's not too late that is. But what do you do in this club?" PDB asked. _  
_"We study hand-to-hand combat and practice self defense techniques! If you join our club, I guarantee that you'll be able to defend yourself from anyone that might try to hurt you! If you think you've got what it takes, you're welcome to spar with any of our members at any time, even if you're not in the club!" Budo said. "Ok. Then I'll join the club than!" PDB said with excitement. "Ah. Interested in joining our club? All we ask is that you at least show up once a week." Budo said. "Oh yeah! Sign me up for this club!" PDB said, being excited for a challenge. "Fantastic! You are now an official member of the Martial Arts Club! I'm looking forward to teaching you everything I know!" Budo said. 3 minutes passed by and PDB was waiting for Kokona to bring her friend Saki Miyu, so that PDB could take them to the police station to have Kokona talk to his father. "Finally. What took you so long?" PDB asked. "I'm sorry, I was telling my friend Saki what I told you." Said Kokona. "Ah so you must be Senpai. I'm Saki Miyu nice to meet you." Saki said. "That's what Kokona calls me. Anyway I'm Paris, but for the time being just call me PDB short for my name." he said. "I do know the directions, because I have my cell phone. So try and keep up. Because I rode my bike there before I can ride it there again." He added. "Ok Senpai…I mean PDB. This is the 1st time that I have rode my bike with someone other than Saki." Kokona said. Then they rode their bikes to the police station.

-Meanwhile with Yandere-Chan-

Yandere Chan's phone started ringing as Info-Chan was calling her. "Hello?" Yandere-Chan said. "Looks like Kokona has a crush on another boy that's not your senpai." Info-Chan told her. "What?! Who is the boy she has a crush on now?" Yandere-Chan asked. "His nickname is PDB, but it's only short for his full name. His real name is Paris Deshaun Butler. You may already know who he is because he's in your class." Info-Chan said. "So don't kill Kokona anymore, and only kill the girls who are after your senpai." She added. "Fine with me." Yandere-Chan responded


End file.
